Kerr, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,338 issued May 2, 2000, reviews prior art on the problems encountered with kitchen tongs that have a spring mechanism to keep them open. She reviews the mechanisms for locking them closed when not in use. She teaches a simple movable spring for single handed movement between open and locked closed position. It requires engaging the spring with a stationary hook to close, and pressing the spring against a stationary surface to open. It would be desirable to have a spring-loaded tongs that could be operated with one hand without use of other accessory items.